


We're Not Staying

by Vedis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fear, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Suicide Attempt, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis
Summary: When Leo takes Odin and Niles to a cabin deep in a forest on the border of Nohr and Hoshido, Niles struggles to keep his darkest secret a secret.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Luna | Selena/Odin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Playing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles listens in on a fight between Leo and his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another leoniles fic because I'm never over these two.  
> Enjoy!

“Can you please just stop it?!” demanded a shrill voice from the other side of the wall. Niles put the pillow over his head and groaned. Of course it was Leo's right to have his girlfriend stay overnight if it pleased him; but that didn't mean it had to please Niles.  
“Stop what? I'm not doing anything!” _Poor Leo. So vulnerable with all his emotions on display for that little wench to see._  
“You're completely ignoring me!”  
“I said I'd be done in a minute! This is – ”  
“Important, I know, I know. It's all you ever talk about!”  
“It'll all be over in a few weeks and then we can go away.”  
“Yeah, but we'll have to bring your _stupid_ retainers.” Niles smiled. _Ah, yes. 'Stupid retainers'. That would be Odin and I._  
“You know I need them, Anastasia.”  
“Come on, Leo! When's the last time there was an attempt on your life? And really, if there was, would you really need them to protect you? I mean, I'm sure a strong man like you can take care of yourself,” she purred. _Ah, flattery. The oldest trick in the book._ It had never worked on Leo whenever Niles had tried it.

“If we leave them behind it will be no vacation for me, I assure you.” Niles could almost feel Leo's blush through the wall. He snickered but quietly enough that they couldn't hear him.  
“Are you really that dependent on those _buffoons_?”  
“Would you please stop insulting my retainers?” _Haha, take that, Anastasia, he chose us. Again_. Niles pushed the pillow off of his head and sat up. It was no use to try to sleep. Not with all that noise. Niles had never been good at tuning things out. It was how he had survived so long on the streets. He jumped at every sound. He stood up and stretched slowly before putting his eye patch and then his pants on and shamelessly sitting back down at pressing an ear against the wall to better hear the argument.  
“I just want to go away, Leo, with you! Is that too much to ask?”  
“Currently!” he yelled. Anastatia burst into hysterical sobbing. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” said Leo, “I didn't mean it like that, I just need to finish up my research and then we'll get far away from here.”

“I don't want to wait! I'm going back home tomorrow and – and if you're not there in two days we're through!”  
“Wait, Anastatia – ”  
“No, Leo. I'm serious.” Niles heard his door creak open and without a moment's thought had thrown himself onto the intruder and was pulling out the dagger he kept in his pocket.  
“Wait, uh, Niles! Er, I mean – cease this madness for it is I, Odin Dark, fate's accomplice! Please don't kill me!” Niles dropped the knife from his hand and stared at Odin in horror. Hearing it clatter to the floor made him sick. A few seconds passed before he shook his head to shake away the panic and climbed quickly off of Odin.  
“You're supposed to knock,” was all he said after nearly killing his best friend. He glanced anxiously around the room as he stood up. His room connected to Odin's as well as to Leo's, as did Odin's. All three rooms had closets and bathrooms but only Leo's connected to the hallway.  
“I'm sorry,” Odin whimpered. The guilt twisted Niles' stomach in a tight knot.

“Trying to sneak in bed with me? Because Odin Dark is _afraid_ of the dark?” said Niles, not quite willing to make a sex joke after the incident but smirking so that Odin couldn't see through him. Odin ignored the comment and stated his business. _Probably thinks no one would ever assume he was scared of anything. Moron. Hate it when he won't be baited. Takes away all the fun._  
“I, Odin Dark –” Niles snapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. Odin began again in a whisper. “I, Odin Dark, chosen hero –”  
“Just spit it out already!”  
“Their stupid fighting was keeping the great master, Odin Dark, awake, so I came to see if you were up so that we could play cards! It was a quest frought with danger and treachery, the shadows were calling out the chosen hero's very name, they called: _Odin! Odin! Od_ -”  
“Alright, alright, I get it. _Sheesh_.”

The door leading to Leo's room made a sound and Niles was up in an instant and lunged towards the opening. Before he made it across the room Odin had grabbed him from under the arms and pushed him to his knees. A hand was pushed over his mouth to muffle the curses which escaped him.  
“Niles!” a familiar voice whispered sternly but gently. “Niles, it's me.” Niles took a deep breath and felt the hand move away from his face. Slowly after a few more deep breaths the haze cleared and to his great humiliation he saw Leo standing in front of him.  
“Milord!” he exclaimed in a voice which was barely anything more than a breath. He felt Odin let go of his arms and and he let himself fall at his liege's feet. “My deepest apologies, milord, I didn't –”  
“Get up,” Leo ordered him. “I've told you before and I've told you again I can't talk to you like that.” Niles stood up but only to stare forlornly at his feet. “It's fine,” said Leo, “I should've knocked.” Niles made a sarcastic sound in the back of his throat but it was directed at himself. _At least I didn't bite him this time._ Thanks to his childhood Niles had never done well with being caught off guard.

“How can I serve you, milord?” asked Odin, awkwardly bridging the silence. Leo was staring sadly at the wall. Niles let his eyes wander over the prince. He was wearing his black bathrobe but not his usual headband which meant he'd been in bed. Niles pulled his eyes away before his curiousity turned to lust.  
“Well, Anastasia finally cried herself to sleep and I don't want to be anywhere near her right now so I was wondering if I could play, too.”  
“Milord!” Odin exclaimed, earning himself shushings from the two other men. “What magical spell told you of our doings?”  
“Your excited battle cries every time you bested Niles,” said Leo. Niles snickered.  
“Oh,” said Odin defeatedly before continuing. “Well there wouldn't have been so many of them if Niles weren't so bad at this game!”  
“Hey!”  
“Both of you be quiet or we're all going back to bed.  
“Apologies, milord,” said both retainers. Niles slid the cards toward himself and began reshuffling and Leo sat down on the floor with them pulling his robe over his legs and leaning forward. _Keep your eyes on the cards._  
“Hey!” Odin yelled, “You can't shuffle! Only I, Odin Dark, can be trusted to shuffle the fateful cards with the truth and honesty –”  
“Well whose hands are they in?” Niles taunted.  
“No fair! You cheat!” Odin declared in the loud whisper which was about as quiet as he got.  
“Then how come you keep winning?” asked Niles, smirking.  
“Because Fate is on my side!”  
“If you've got fate on your side it shouldn't much matter what I do, besides I'm better than you anyway.”  
“But that's not how the game works!” Odin whined. Leo laughed.  
“If Fate is on Odin's side but Niles is better at the game, than I see no reason for _anyone_ to cheat. _I'll_ shuffle.” Niles handed him the cards without question. _That's the difference between him and Odin_ , Leo thought. _Odin asks questions everything and Niles asks questions but never questions me._  
“Are _you_ going to cheat, milord?”  
“Yes,” said Leo. And he smiled through the ensuing protests and arguments and snatching of cards. Maybe Xander would never let his retainers behave like Leo's did, but Xander would also never play cards on the floor with them at two in the morning when it felt like everything else was falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments light up my day!


	2. Someone Who Puts Up With Your Crap Like I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia has had enough. So has Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not shirking on my other stories, this one was already written!  
> Enjoy!

Niles was woken up by a high-pitched scream.   
“ _What is wrong with you?! Why do you always have to do this to me_?!” Niles rolled over and checked his clock. Four in the morning. Usually he'd sleep another forty minutes or so before getting up, bathing, dressing himself, drawing Lord Leo's bath and then helping Lord Leo dress. Though things were always a bit strange when _she_ was there. He groaned and dragged himslef to his feet. If Anastasia was already up yelling at Leo, he'd probably be getting up soon which meant that Niles had to hurry. He pounded his fist on Odin's door.   
“I, the darkest mage in all of Nohr –” Niles didn't stick around to hear the rest. Odin getting up was good enough for him. Almost immediately he heard Odin yelling a narration about getting up as he git undressed to take a bath. Niles, not wearing any clothes to yank off, hopped into the tub and washed himself as quickly as possible. _This would be much easier if Lord Leo didn't insist on Odin and I bathing every morning. Once a week is enough for anyone, more than I did as a kid._ Niles didn't remember ever bathing as a kid due to being homeless and living in the gutters of streets. After doing what he figured was a good enough job that Leo wouldn't comment on it or make him do it again. Niles leapt out of the tub and hurried into his clothes without so much as touching a towel. He was straightening his eye patch when he heard Odin burst in.

“Odin, what are you doing? You're supposed to knock, we went over this just last night!” _By 'we went over it' I mean I tried to kill him._ Niles made a mental note to deal with his trauma enough that he didn't almost murder his friends every time they startled him.   
“You're usually less touchy in the morning! . . . Also I forgot my tome.” Niles took an annoyed breath and shoved the red book irritably into Odin's hands. “Aha! As Odin Dark was reunited with his weapon of limitless power he screamed with joy and his power multiplied by the thousands, and then he –”   
“You make me _miserable_!” Leo yelled from his room. “You do everything in your power to control me and you make me feel horrible when I stand up for myself and I'm sorry but I just can't live like this anymore!”   
“Are you serious right now? Are you actually criticizing me right now? Fine! I can do better! Be with someone who has time for me! Good luck finding someone who puts up with your crap like I do!” _I would put up with all your crap and thank the gods every night. I would be grateful to put up with your crap._ There were things Niles didn't dare say aloud. They heard Leo's door open and then slam shut through the walls.

Niles' other door swung open but Niles would never even _consider_ scolding Leo.   
“We're leaving.”   
“Yes, milord. Will you need assistance packing?”   
“No, thank you, Niles. You and Odin get yourselves ready to leave tomorrow morning.”   
“Yes, at last! A quest worthy of Lord Leo and his unstoppable retainers! The three of them united are a force to which no other force can sta-”   
“We aren't going anywhere exciting, Odin. Just a cabin in the woods.”   
“Yes, milord,” Odin replied glumly before trudging dejectedly back to his own room.   
“And Niles?”   
“Yes, milord?” “I'd suggest you re-wash your hair.”   
“Yes, milord,” Niles answered in as glum a tone as Odin's.   
“And use a towel after wards this time.” “Yes, milord.” Niles held his sigh until Leo was back in his own room. _Why can't anyone knock?_

They had been riding in the wagon for a long time. With Niles driving the two chesnut-colored horses and Leo and Odin sitting on the wooden bench behind him. Their supplies, which there weren't many of, were loaded behind them. The sun was setting fast to Niles's left. _If I had both my eyes I'd just wink this one closed and see with the other. Stupid sun._ But the sun was better than the dark.   
“Stop.” Leo's voice was cold and distant but with enough authority in it that Niles immediately yanked the reigns back causing the horses to whinny their disapproval. Leo sighed. “You could've pulled off the path, Niles.”   
“Yes, right. Of course, milord.” He hopped out and whispered to the distraught horses before gently turning them to the right direction and hopping back to his seat. Even as they bumped off the road, Niles could feel Odin shaking the seat behind him, anxious to get out of the wagon and run around screaming. Odin leapt out whooping with joy the second he saw Niles start slowing the horses.

Niles stopped the horses. He could hear Leo's sad quiet breathing behind him and all he wanted to do was throw his arms around him and whisper cruel things about Anastasia into his ear. But he figured that wouldn't help much. Numbly he hopped off of the front wagon seat and turned to Leo waiting for instruction. Leo sighed.   
“Take care of the horses and then go and find some firewood.” Niles bowed his head quickly in agreement and turned to go. “Take Odin with you.” _This will be a lot of fun. Listening to Odin go on and on about 'the magical forest sprites' or 'the sacred temple hidden behind the trees'._ Just thinking about it made Niles yawn. Leo chuckled from behind him. “Don't be dramatic, Niles.” So Niles and Odin collected firewood.

The three of them were sitting by the fire. Odin was telling some ghost story that only he cared about while Niles was gazing up at the stars. Leo was just staring at the flames.   
“And the great hero screamed in power and rage 'Face my sword hand!' And then he –”   
“Your what?” asked Leo, suddenly interested, his voice snapping Niles back into focus.   
“My, erm, my nothing, milord.” Odin was looking at the ground squirming. “It was just a story.” Without all his usual passion and flair Odin looked almost like a sad child. Niles snickered. _That's because he is a child._ “It was just a story!” the dark mage whined. “A good story! A good story that _you_ weren't paying attention to!”   
“Then how good was it _really_?” Niles challenged him. He hadn't had any fun all day.   
“Hey! I –”   
“I have had enough!” declared the prince. “We're going to sleep now. We have an early morning tomorrow.”   
“Yes, milord,” said Niles. _Laying on the ground makes makes stargazing, which is what I was actually doing, easier. Good luck finishing that story, Odin._  
“But, milord!”   
“Goodnight, Odin.” And Odin was quiet - well ,as quiet as he ever was - whispering stories to himself so quietly that all Niles could catch was _Odin Dark_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are a beautiful thing!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Towering Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and his retainers arrive at the cabin. They see the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 at long last!  
> Sorry it took so long - I am working on way too many projects right now.  
> Enjoy!

“This is it?” asked Odin, not without a touch of disappointment in his voice.   
“This is it,” Leo repeated, and though affirming Odin's assumption he made the truth of it even more hollow and disappointed than Odin had suggested. Odin slumped against the baggage piled behind him. Leo sighed. Niles steered the horses up to the cabin and tugged gently at the reigns to halt them. Then he leapt out of the wagon and offered Leo his hand to help him out. Leo ignored it, and he climbed sadly out of the cabin on his own. Odin took his hand playfully but slid down without his support. Upon reaching the ground Odin grasped Niles's hand with his other hand and dramatically pulled them towards his own chest.   
“My fellow retainer, my great rival and my eternal accomplice, today we begin an adventure so great and so legendary that it will be retold for generations to come and every hearer will believe the teller has exaggerated and made it grander than it truly was but they shall not have. Because –”   
“I get it, it will have been so epic that it can not have possibly been made more epic because it's the epicest thing ever. Can we move on now?” Niles cut him off, pulling his hand roughly free. Odin deflated and Niles rolled his eyes. Taking Odin's enthusiasm felt like kicking a puppy, which even Niles was above. “I'm sure the legends of our adventures here will be told for centuries to come,” Niles said. He didn't have the energy to deal with a disappointed Odin. Odin perked up instantly and struck another ridiculous pose but Leo spoke before he could start monologing about the greatness and the glory of their adventures.  
“Come. I have to show you something before we get settled in.”  
“Yes, milord,” Niles said, falling immediately into step behind him.  
“Yes! The secrets of these mysterious and almost definitely enchanted woods will be revealed!” Odin yelled, excitedly jumping around beside Niles. He kept yelling about how exciting everything was but Niles tuned him out. There was no reason to think that these woods were anything other than completely normal. They were sunnier than most Nohrian woods, but that was only because they were on the border between Nohr and Hoshido. Niles couldn't say he _minded_ the warmth and the sunlight. It was probably just what Leo needed to get over Anastasia. But Niles couldn't help but feel like there weren't any shadows to hide behind here.

“Here we are,” said Leo. The trees stopped to reveal an enormous canyon. They were standing on what had suddenly become a towering cliff. Odin was speechless and Niles didn't see anything. Odin took a cautious wondering step towards it. “Not any closer,” Leo said. “We don't want anyone falling in. I would prefer if you two could stay away from this place. That's why I showed it to you.”  
“Of course, milord,” Niles said. He was wondering what it would feel like to hit the ground at the bottom of that canyon. He felt a shiver run up his spine. _It would feel wonderful. Too bad it would be the last wonderful thing I'd ever feel._  
“Niles? Are you coming?” Leo asked, startling Niles out of his reverie.  
“What? Um, yes. Of course, milord. Apologies.” He smiled, trying to make sure Leo didn't see through him and into his mind. Leo wouldn't approve of thoughts like that. Leo wouldn't approve of most of his thoughts if he knew them. Niles followed Leo and Odin back to the cabin, but his mind was still caught up on falling. And hitting the ground. _What a magnificent way to go. A sharp pang of brilliant pain before everything went black._ Niles wasn't usually one for drama like Odin was, but he couldn't say the dramatic flair of jumping off a cliff and meeting your end on the impact of the fall didn't appeal to him. Because it did. The thought of it was almost driving him crazy.

Odin and Niles unloaded the baggage and unpacked everything, their stuff and Leo's. Leo sat forlornly on the porch staring down the road. Niles came to his side quietly and stood uncertainly behind him.  
“Go ahead, Niles,” Leo said. Somehow Leo always knew when he was there no matter how silently he had approached. Niles hesitated before speaking.  
“Are you alri – Is there anything I can do for you, milord?” Leo noticed the change of direction. Probably Niles assumed it wasn't his place to ask whether or not Leo was okay.  
“You're so hard to reach sometimes, Niles,” Leo said, eyes unmoving.  
“Pardon?”  
“Never mind. It's nothing.”  
“Very well, milord,” Niles said, looking confusedly at Leo. It took Leo a moment to realize he hadn't answered Niles's question.  
“I'm fine, thank you. Is that all?”  
“ . . . Yes?”  
“Do _you_ need something?” Leo asked after Niles didn't leave. Niles laughed nervously.  
“No, of course not, milord. It's just . . .”  
“Yes?”  
“May I sit here with you? I won't say a word.”  
“Of course,” said Leo. “Sit.” He gestured to the spot beside him on the top step.  
“Thank you, milord.” Niles bowed his head quickly before sitting down. He was careful even to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He and Leo didn't look at each other; they both just stared at the path which had led them there. They could hear Odin yelling in the background. They stayed like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. She Said Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can take awhile to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Just another chapter of the Leo Trio dealing poorly with life! (is that a theme in my writing? I just realized it might be. wow.)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Niles was up earlier than usual. He walked slowly down the old wooden stairs, hoping his footing was light enough to keep them from creaking under him. It was frigid downstairs. When he kicked the water bucket at his feet and sent it rolling across the floor not a drop spilled. The water was frozen solid.  
“Just great,” he muttered to no one in particular, not even really himself. He wrote a quick note and left it on the table before heading outside. It said: 'chopping wood'. The cold morning air hit his skin in a familiar and not entirely unpleasant way. He spent the next hour and a half chopping wood and then stacking it outside the door. He looked through the open downstairs window to check the time on the clock. _That's fine; Lord Leo should still be asleep. Odin better get up soon, though._ Odin's fingers were drumming absently on the table but he jumped to his feet when Niles opened the door, arms full of firewood.  
“Dearest comrade, wherever were you in these dark and mysterious hours of this cursed new day Odin asked. _Translate to: 'where were you, Niles?'_  
“I left a note,” Niles said, more than a little irritably.  
“Your handwriting is in runes! Swirling, and mysterious, and –”  
“Odin, if you're trying to say you can't read my handwriting just say it.”  
“I can't read your handwriting,” Odin said, looking glumly down at the floor. Niles rolled his eye at Odin's sad theatrics. He had only learned to read and write a few years ago when Leo taught him. Growing up on the streets didn't leave time for such luxuries. Despite Leo's best efforts Niles's handwriting was barely legible, only Leo could actually read it, come to think of it. Niles sighed but he didn't know why.  
“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?” he asked, smirking at Odin from across the room. He laughed when Odin glared at him. Odin hated being forced to talk like a normal person. “Come on, help me start a fire,” Niles said after he had gotten all the entertainment he wanted out of Odin's annoyance.  
“We're going to start a fire?” Odin asked, giving Niles a strange look.  
“Yes,” Niles said in a voice which said 'Obviously'.  
“You know how to do that?” Odin asked in disbelief. Niles laughed. Yes, he did. That was one of the things growing up on the streets taught you. If you couldn't start a fire you froze to death, that was just how it worked – and Niles had been determined to survive.  
“Watch me carefully. I'm not going to be the only one doing this,” Niles said, kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

Odin and Niles spent most of the day getting the cabin to function properly, which included preparing more firewood, setting deer traps, setting mouse traps, and fixing a leak in the roof. Leo didn't get out of bed until noon and even then he didn't seem to really be there. He was moping on the top step outside the cabin when Niles came to check on him. And because Niles didn't know how to check on Leo this is what he said:  
“Milord, is there any way I can be of service?” Perfectly polite but also perfectly unrelated. Leo understood.  
“I'm sorry, Niles. I didn't mean to make this trip all about me wallowing. I wanted us all to get away and make some memories,” Leo said, and it was so uncharacteristic that Niles had to bite back a laugh.  
“We can still the make the best of this trip. But, if I may be so bold, what has got you so down today? You haven't been in the best mood since we left Krakenburg but you've seemed extra glum today. Apologies if I've crossed any lines, milord.”  
“You haven't,” Leo assured him. It took him a moment to answer the question. “It's just that this is the third day.”  
“I apologize, milord, but I don't get it. Why does it matter that this is the third day?”  
“She said three days.”  
“Ah.” That was explanation enough. 'She' was Anastasia, who still had such a hold on him even all these miles. After all she'd done to him and all the ways she'd made his life a living hell, after all this time and all he'd been through – Leo still loved her. Niles's heart sank in his chest as he tried not to care. He cared.  
“I'm sorry,” Leo said miserably.  
“There's nothing to be sorry for, milord. You were with her for years; she was important to you. You're used to her being the one.”  
“What is she was, Niles? What if she was the one and now she's gone? What if I've lost her and she was the only one for me and I let her go?”  
“But she's not the only one, milord. She's one of many people who would be lucky to have you. I'm sure there's someone out there who will make you feel complete, not broken. There's someone who will love you and treat you right. I promise,” Niles said earnestly. Leo smiled sadly.  
“Thanks, Niles. I needed that.”  
“Odin's trying to cook something, if you're ready, milord.”  
“Thanks. I'll be right in. I just need a minute.”  
“Of course, milord. Take all the time you need,” Niles said. He went back inside to laugh at Odin's poor excuse for cooking. But for some reason he felt empty inside. He knew that Leo was going to marry someone like Anastasia, someone rich, and powerful, and influential, and classy, and beautiful, and politically smart, and definitely a woman – he had always known that. Leo was going to marry someone like Anastasia and there was nothing Niles could do about it. But when he closed his eyes at night he had to force thoughts of Leo out of his mind. When he fell asleep he dreamt of Leo, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Leo could be his. If he could hold Leo, and kiss him, and tell him that he loved him every single day. He sighed and launched a half-hearted attempt at an insult at Odin. Leo could never be his. He would serve Leo like this forever. He would protect Leo, and keep him safe, and fight for him – and he would wake up trembling from dreams of his lord's lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you all for your support!


	5. Spirits in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin convinces Leo and Niles to go hunting for magical spirits with him. It's very fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, chp 5 of _We're Not Staying_ is here!  
> That didn't take long at all! (I'm lying, that took _forever_ )  
> Anyway, enjoy!

It wasn't what Niles would've picked to cheer Leo up but it was worth a shot. It had been Odin's idea. Because he was convinced that there were magical spirits in the woods. Leo agreed so Niles decided he might as well go along. Just to protect Leo. Odin led them energetically through the woods until they reached a large clear pond. Everything was dark and fresh, sweet and innocent, as the sun descended, leaving the world in darkness.  
“Is this the place?” Leo asked after Odin had been standing frozen in front of them with his hands triumphantly on his hips for at least eight minutes. Niles chuckled.  
“Yes! This is it! The place where the mysterious spirits of the night have called me! I have been summoned tonight to take you to them!” Odin yelled. That was when Niles interrupted.  
“So you're saying that some mysterious power told you to bring Lord Leo here and you listened to them?”  
“Yes; they said it would cheer him up,” Odin said defensively. Niles shook his head.  
“You're hopeless.”  
“Niles, please,” said Leo. “Surely there's nothing here so dangerous that we should worry. You forget that I am capable of protecting and judging things for myself. If I had thought this was dangerous we wouldn't be here.”  
“Of course, milord. Apologies.”  
“Don't apologize, just, I don't know, have a little faith in me. And in Odin. Odin wouldn't put either of us in danger if he could help it.”  
“If he could help it,” Niles repeated under his breath.  
“I heard that!” Odin yelled. “And I _could_ help it! I'm not _stupid_!” Niles would disagree with that statement. Odin continued. “I am Odin Dark! Fates accomplice and champion of the shadows! Chosen hero! I am –”  
“Alright, Odin,” Leo said. “Please calm down. We should sit down and wait for the spirits. How about you find a good spot?”  
“I will not fail you, milord!” Odin declared before running off in the direction of the pond and proceeding to zig-zag around in search of the perfect spot.  
“Am I in trouble, milord?” Niles asked once Odin was out of earshot. Leo sighed.  
“No, you're not in trouble. You're allowed to say what you like; I just wish you didn't always need to rile Odin up,” Leo said. Niles hung his head.  
“It was too good to pass up, milord.”  
“I know. And I know he's a lot but, maybe sometimes you could just let him enjoy himself.”  
“You make him sound like a child, milord,” Niles said, smirking slightly. Leo smirked back at him.  
“Would you disagree?” he asked.  
“Never with you, milord. Especially not when calling Odin a child,” Niles answered amusedly.  
“I did no such thing,” Leo said, eyes twinkling. Niles laughed and remembered how much fun it had been before Anastasia. He remembered when he and Leo had used to sit outside for hours and watch the stars back during the war. He remembered how beautiful Leo had looked in starlight. He looked back at Leo and decided he looked just as good at dusk.  
“Of course not, milord. You would never,” Niles agreed playfully. Leo sighed.  
“We used to do this all the time,” he said. Niles pretended not to know what he was talking about.  
“Let Odin drag us on some ridiculous quest for spirits that don't exist?”  
“No, sit outside at night. We did it some before the war but during it was really when we made a habit of it. I enjoyed that. I wonder why we stopped.” _Because of Anastasia, milord. Because everything changed after the war and you chose to spend your evenings with her and your work. Because your work was important. Because Nohr needed you. Because the people needed you. Because Xander needed you._  
“I don't know, milord. I suppose it was at least in part to your brother becoming king and needing help to restore Nohr,” Niles said.  
“You're probably right. Things have been different ever since Xander was crowned king.” Leo paused. Then he said, “Though we used to have the nicest conversations. Or some nights we'd just sit in silence and that was nice, too. We should get back in the habit of doing that.”  
“I am at your disposal, milord.”

“I've found it, milord! The perfect spot! Come on! You can sit in the middle! It will be grand, marvelous, I can feel the spirits calling! The darkness whispers! It calls, _Odin Dark_!” Leo turned to Niles and whispered,  
“Are the spirits and the darkness the same thing to him?” Niles chuckled.  
“Unclear, milord.”  
“Odin, why do you want Lord Leo to sit in the middle? Are you afraid of being near me in the dark?” Niles called tauntingly to Odin.  
“No! I just thought if one of us is on each side we can protect him better,” Odin said.  
“I'll be fine,” Leo said. Both his retainers ignored him.  
“Of course, good plan,” said Niles sarcastically.  
“Well it's not like you don't _want_ to sit next to Lord Leo anyway!” Odin argued.  
“And you just want to deliver him to these evil night spirits!” Niles yelled.  
“How _dare_ you accuse _Odin Dark_ of such foul intentions! I would never do that!” Odin yelled right back.  
“Or would you?”  
“I wouldn't!”  
“Enough!” Leo yelled to be heard over their fighting. They both fell silent and looked ashamedly at their feet. “You are both bickering over the seating arrangements like _children_. I'm fine to sit in the middle, if only to keep the two of you from fighting! If neither of you have anything nice to say, or at least anything that _isn't_ wildly aggressive, don't say anything at all. Understood?”  
“Yes, milord,” they both said. 

They all sat down, Leo in the middle, and waited for something to happen. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Odin burst into laughter.  
“What's so funny?” Niles snapped. Leo shot him a look. “That was mildly aggressive, milord. A few steps down from wildly.” Odin didn't stop laughing. He put his face between his knees and sobbed with laughter.  
“Odin, what is it?” Leo asked when this didn't stop after a few minutes. Odin took a few deep, shaky breaths and calmed himself enough to speak.  
“You haven't yelled at us in ages, milord. You used to do it all the time, though,” he said.  
“I did _not_ yell at you _all_ the time. Just when you deserved it,” Leo protested. Niles started laughing, too.  
“Which was quite often, milord. Man, we all used to fight nonstop,” Niles said. That made Odin start laughing again.  
“You two _still_ fight almost constantly,” Leo said. “But it did used to get rather out of hand, particularly when Odin was new.”  
“True! Niles wouldn't stop picking on me!” Odin said happily.  
“I stopped once I knew I could trust you,” Niles said. That was when Leo started laughing.  
“That took _years_ , Niles!” Leo said. “You didn't trust him until part way through the war _after_ he'd saved both our lives multiple times! It was _ridiculous_! Even now you just accused him of trying to deliver me to evil spirits just a few minutes ago!”  
“Alright, that was outrageous,” Niles admitted. “But once I did trust him, I _trusted_ him.”  
“Not with Lord Leo's armor!” Odin argued, laughing.  
“That's fair!” Niles protested. “You spilled the polish _everywhere_! It took _hours_ to clean up! _Hours_!”  
“That was years ago!” Odin said.  
“It doesn't matter now,” Leo said. “That armor might never be used again. At least not in our lifetimes.” The three of them let out a collective sigh. It wasn't that they _wanted_ war; they hadn't even enjoyed the war. It was just that the memories they'd made and the laughter they'd shared would last forever. There had been good times mixed in with the bad times. All of them had horrible memories from the war, like that awful moment when Leo hadn't known who Corrin would side with – Nohr, of course – but they would always remember the wonderful ones fondly. It had been both kinds of memories which had made them what they were today. Which had made their bond strong enough that even after the war Odin had stayed. Selena and Laslow had stayed for similar reasons. They sat and waited for the spirits in a companionable and reflective silence.

“Wow.” Niles's mouth dropped open as he stared at the sight before him. “There really _are_ spirits in the woods.”  
“Did you doubt me, the great Odin Dark?” Odin asked, his voice strangely quiet for him. Niles supposed he, too, was effected by the strange magic they were seeing.  
“Of course,” Niles said without looking away from the spirits.  
“They really are quite splendid,” said Leo. “How did you know they were here Odin?” Niles thought that Leo had just made a big mistake but instead of striking a pose and yelling Odin just said,  
“I could feel them. They were calling me.” Leo nodded thoughtfully. The three of them watched the spirits until they vanished just before morning's first light. As they walked wordlessly back to the cabin Niles tried to shake of the strange wondering reverie which had come over him. He couldn't. He just kept thinking about how enchanting the whole world had been, how everything seemed to glow a pale blue and shine like stars under the night sky, how there had been almost no difference between sky and land, how trails of light had danced all around them and through the water. Whenever he looked back at that night he would remember the magical night with the spirits in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome!  
> Also, for anyone who's interested, chp 1 of _When You Hold My Hand_ is coming out Monday.  
> It focuses on Leo, Niles, and Nina.  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Fishing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Leo said they were doing something they did it. And in general, Niles didn't question Leo's decisions, not even in his head. But this was completely nuts. Leo had said they were going fishing. Which none of them had ever done. Leo though that he knew how because he had read a book on it once – but Odin and Niles were both aware of the fact that this was going to be a complete disaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this has taken a million years.  
> I promise to do better in the future!  
> Enjoy!

When Leo said they were doing something they did it. And in general, Niles didn't question Leo's decisions, not even in his head. But this was completely nuts. Leo had said they were going fishing. Which none of them had ever done. Leo though that he knew how because he had read a book on it once – but Odin and Niles were both aware of the fact that this was going to be a complete disaster. Leo was usually more aware of his limits than this. Leo also didn't usually force his retainers to spend time with him. But apparently this wasn't a usual situation, so Leo, Niles, and Odin trudged down the overgrown path to the river. They sat down on the river bank and set up the fishing rods. It didn't take long before Odin was using his as a sword to fight imaginary foes. Leo didn't scold him for it, even though he was probably scaring all the fish away. Niles lay down on the bank and let his rod lay beside him. He closed his eye and felt the sun dance over his skin.  
“If a fish bites your line it will pull the whole rod into the water,” Leo told him. Niles's only response was to pull it closer with his foot and then to lay his leg over it. Niles decided that he would stay like this forever if he could. With the warm sun, and Odin's yelling in the background, and with  
_Leo_ only a few feet away. 

Suddenly there was a loud splash. Niles sat bolt upright, drawing his bow, prepared to fight whoever the attacker was. Leo was in hysterics. It was Odin. While he had been dueling the figments of his imagination he had gotten tangled in his line and fallen into the river. Niles sighed and got up to help him out.  
“I was caught and trapped by my own weapon! Invisible chains grew forth from it to bind me and throw me into the river and _drown_ me! And it nearly worked! But alas for the creatures of the darkness, for I am _Odin Dark_! I fought the current and struggled against my chains for days, holding my breath all the while, and –”  
“We were right here, Odin,” Niles reminded him, as he yanked him roughly up. “You knocked yourself in being an _idiot_ and stayed there for like, _five minutes_ before I helped you out. Stop making up stories.”  
“I'm _not_ making _anything_ up! I'm merely adding dramatic flair!” Odin argued, pulling himself free of Niles's grasp, only to immediately fall back in the river as a result of his legs still being tangled.  
“This is ridiculous,” Niles muttered. “Do you want help or not?” Odin opened his mouth but Niles cut in before he spoke, saying, “One word, yes or no.”  
“Yes,” said Odin, after considering his options carefully. Niles hauled him out of the river and began cutting the line with his dagger.  
“Thank you,” said Odin.  
“Just, stop! You're creeping me out!” Niles yelled.  
“Stop _what_?” Odin asked.  
“Stop being so . . . _quiet_!” Niles demanded.  
“You _told me_ to be quiet!” Odin protested.  
“Well stop!” Niles ordered him. Leo started laughing.  
“The two of you are ridiculous,” he told them. “Niles, you're almost always telling Odin to shut up, and Odin, you usually don't.” The three of them sat in silence for a moment.  
“Fishing is weird,” Odin said. Niles nodded. Leo sighed.  
“If you two want to leave, go right ahead,” Leo said.  
“We don't,” Niles said quickly. “I just have one question, if I may, milord.”  
“Of course.”  
“Why did you want to go fishing in the first place? You've never had much interest in outdoor activities before.”  
“I don't know. I guess I just thought it would be fun to try something new.”  
“But, milord, this _is_ fun! A grand adventure, a legendary tale of legend which will be recounted by future heroes for centuries to come!” Odin declared, throwing out his arms dramatically.  
“What Odin's trying to say is that we're always more than happy to oblige you,” Niles translated.  
“I don't want you to oblige me. I want you to have fun,” Leo said, frustratedly.  
“Obliging you is fun, milord. Besides, maybe we enjoy spending time with you even if what we're doing is stupid,” Niles told him.  
“You think fishing is stupid?” Leo asked.  
“A little,” Niles admitted. Odin grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
“Take that back, scoundrel! Or Odin Dark will _make_ you! No things that Lord Leo does are _stupid_! Some are just cooler than others!”  
“Odin,” Leo interrupted him. “You basically just said that you think this is stupid, too.”  
“Oh, sorry,” Odin said, deflating a little and releasing Niles. Niles snickered.  
“Let's go,” said Leo, getting up.  
“Wait no! Please, milord! Do not make us depart from this legendary place or make us stop performing this epic activity!” Odin exclaimed.  
“Maybe we could stay for just a little longer,” Niles added.  
“I though you guys thought this was stupid,” Leo said, looking scrutinizingly between his retainers.  
“We do!” Odin agreed.  
“But doing stupid things with you isn't _so_ bad, milord,” Niles explained.  
“Alright,” said Leo. “I can live with that,” Leo said, sitting back down. He was pretending not to care, but Odin and Niles could both see that he was smiling. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon there, only kind of even pretending to be fishing. They didn't end up catching anything but they didn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. This was basically the story of me fishing with my dad, except that he's a great fisher and I pretend to know what I'm doing.


	7. Renovating the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leo always wanted to do the least fun things. Like fixing up the cabin. Something about leaving his mark here if he couldn't anywhere else. Which was ridiculous, of course, because the work he did for Xander back in Krakenburg was extremely important. Not that Niles and Odin wouldn't have told him anything to get out of renovating the cabin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all of your overwhelming support!  
> It means so much to me!  
> Enjoy!

Leo always wanted to do the least fun things. Like fixing up the cabin. Something about leaving his mark here if he couldn't anywhere else. Which was ridiculous, of course, because the work he did for Xander back in Krakenburg was extremely important. Not that Niles and Odin wouldn't have told him anything to get out of renovating the cabin.  
“Stop complaining,” Leo told them, even though neither of them had said a word.  
“Yes, milord,” Niles agreed. Odin looked back and forth between Leo and Niles in confusion.  
“But, milord! No one said anything!” he protested.  
“You were both just sitting there silently for almost ten minutes! If that's not complaining I don't know what is,” Leo said. Then he added as a way of explanation, “You should've seen the looks you two were giving me.” Odin nodded, pretending that anything Leo had just said made any sense at all. The three of them sat quietly for another seven minutes before Niles broke the silence.  
“You know none of us have any idea what we're doing. Right, milord?”  
“That's enough, Niles. I'm sure we can figure it out,” Leo huffed.  
“Apologies, milord,” Niles said, smirking.

The cabin consisted of five rooms. Three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a big room which served as a kitchen and a living room. Leo had decided that all five rooms as well as the cabin's exterior needed to be renovated. Leo put them to work. First they removed all the furniture as well as their belongings from the cabin. They proceeded to clean everything, including the inside of the chimney. After they cleaned the chimney they had to resweep the floor due to the soot and ashes they gotten everywhere. Then they sealed all the cracks between the logs of the walls, and sanded and restained all the floors. Then they retiled the bathroom. After that they replaced the glass of the windows and the hinges from all the doors and windows. Niles and Odin considered it a good day's work, but Leo thought differently. After lunch they reshingled the roof and weeded the garden.

By the end of the day they were all filthy and exhausted. They ate leftovers from last night or dinner and Odin, for once, opted to go to bed early.  
“You should take a bath,” Leo told him.  
“Yes, milord,” Odin agreed, yawning and trudging tiredly up the stairs. Niles stifled a yawn. If going to bed meant taking a bath Niles was staying up all night. Niles was only able to keep from yawning for about fifteen minutes.  
“Tired, Niles?” Leo asked, looking up from his book. He was sitting in a chair by the hearth and Niles was stretched out in front of the fire. Leo thought fondly that Niles looked rather like a cat.  
“Not terribly, milord.”  
“Your eye is closed,” Leo told him. Niles opened his eye. Leo laughed at him because he really was half-asleep.  
“You should take a bath now. You can come back down afterwards if you want but you're not going to feel like taking a bath at all after you fall asleep.”  
“Don't worry, milord. I won't fall asleep,” Niles assured him, closing his eye again.  
“Your eye is closed again,” Leo said. Niles didn't respond. “Go take a bath, Niles,” Leo said. Niles responded to that.  
“But, milord, I'm going to be taking a bath tomorrow morning!” Niles protested, standing up and stretching.  
“That doesn't mean you can go to bed dirty tonight,” Leo said without looking up from his book.  
“Then do I still have to bathe tomorrow morning?” Niles asked. Leo sighed.  
“Yes, Niles.”  
“Why?” Niles asked. “Why would I take two baths in less than twelve hours?”  
“Because I told you to,” Leo snapped. “Come on, Niles, Odin's not complaining.” Niles hung his head. Leo felt just a little bad. “I'm going to take a bath, too, as soon as I'm done reading,” Leo told him. Niles instantly perked up.  
“Then may I stay up and read, milord?” Niles asked eagerly. Leo looked at him suspiciously. Niles hated reading. Leo had taught him when he had first become his retainer and it had been an uphill battle. Niles had eventually learned to read, but he still generally avoided it unless absolutely necessary.  
“Of course, Niles,” Leo agreed after thinking. “As long as you're actually reading.”  
“Thank you, milord,” Niles said, bowing his head slightly.  
“I would suggest _Queen of Pirates_.” Leo handed him the book while fighting back a smirk. It was an incredibly difficult book, that was why Leo had selected it

Niles took the book hesitantly, studying Leo's face. Leo made his expression unreadable.  
“Take a seat, Niles.”  
“Yes, milord.” Niles sat down on the floor by Leo's feet and made a show of opening the book and beginning to read.  
“On a chair, Niles.” Niles got up from the floor and sat down on the chair beside Leo's.  
“Yes, milord.”  
“Tell me if you need help,” Leo instructed him, nodding towards the book.  
“Yes, milord. Thank you,” Niles said. He didn't look back at the book until Leo resumed reading.  
“This one,” Niles said a few minutes later. He handed Leo the book while keeping his finger next to the word.  
“Ostentatious,” Leo told him. “You use it when someone is showing off.”  
“Thanks,” Niles said, taking the book back.  
“No problem,” Leo said, returning to his own book.  
“What do you have against baths?” Leo asked about twenty minutes later. He had always assumed it was the vulnerability, but that didn't make sense here. He knew Niles wasn't afraid of him or Odin, and there weren't any other people for miles in any direction.  
“I don't like getting my hair wet.” Niles's answer was much simpler than what Leo had been expecting. It made much more sense, but it was also ridiculously _stupid_. It must be the truth.  
“Oh,” said Leo. “You put up that much of a fight over getting your hair wet?” Niles laughed.  
“I guess it sounds silly when you put it like that,” he admitted. “Why do you care so much about cleanliness?”  
“Hygiene is important. You can die from an infected injury.”  
“But why do _you_ care so much? You don't have an open wound,” Niles pressed. Leo though for a moment.  
“I suppose the idea of something not being clean has always bothered me. Being clean is a part of being healthy.”  
“You're right, milord, as always,” Niles consented.  
“Than are you going to take a bath?” Leo asked, smiling amusedly. Niles scoffed playfully.  
“Not yet, milord. I'm sure I can keep reading for awhile longer.”  
“Very well then. Let's see if you can,” Leo agreed. They both fell bacl into reading. When Leo next looked up the clock read three in the morning and Niles was fast asleep. He was curled up in his chair in a way that reminded Leo of a cat. Leo smiled down at him and smiled. He decided to let Niles sleep. It wouldn't hurt anyone if he bathed in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments light up my world!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
